wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Marsh
Marsh is a male MudWing dragonet and is one of Clay's six siblings, as well as the second last-hatched dragonet of Cattail. He never seemed to have recovered from the death of his sister Crane, who was killed in the battle between Blaze and Burn's armies just a couple of days before Clay arrived. It was also his troop's very first battle. Marsh appears to be nervous and anxious most of the time. He is currently a student at the Jade Mountain Academy, where he is in the Copper Winglet with his clawmate, Coconut. Qibli noted that the arrangement was probably made so that Marsh didn't have to be nervous about his clawmate. Appearance Marsh has very dark, mud-brown, almost black eyes, and was said to resemble his sister Sora, but slightly more fidgety and nervous. In the graphic novel, he is paler with butter-colored eyes. Personality Marsh was shown to be nervous and jumpy, and was described by Umber to be able to fly really fast. He seems to get along very well with Coconut, his clawmate. Like his other sibs, he does not like the war. History ''The Dragonet Prophecy Marsh hatched along with Reed, Sora, Pheasant, Crane, and Umber in the Mud Kingdom. Because Clay was sold to the Talons of Peace by their mother, they were raised with Reed as their bigwings. After they escaped from the Sky Kingdom, Clay and the other dragonets of destiny made their way to the Mud Kingdom while being pursued by Burn and her soldiers. The group encountered him and were overjoyed to see him for the first time. They helped him make peace with himself, and, despite protests, let Clay depart to be the bigwings of the prophecy dragonets. The Dark Secret Marsh was mentioned in the prologue of the fourth book with his siblings when IceWings attacked the SandWings nearby. He was terrified and tackled Reed midair, nearly taking Reed down with him. Marsh appeared in Clay's dream with his other siblings when Starflight dreamvisits Clay. The Brightest Night Marsh and his sibs were seen when Sunny and Clay go to the MudWings in order to send a message to Burn. He admitted to feeling wary of the outcome of the MudWings' planned attack on the IceWings, which, thanks to the Great Ice Cliff, would have ended in genocide. Moon Rising Marsh was a minor character, accompanying Clay and his siblings throughout the book, and attending Jade Mountain Academy as part of the Copper Winglet. Near the end of the book, when Sora was asked why she tried to kill Icicle, Marsh was shown in a flashback. Sora and Marsh are about to be killed by an IceWing and Crane pushes them out of the way. When Umber abruptly left with Sora, they didn't have time to tell Marsh that they were leaving, so they left Clay that responsibility. ''Darkness of Dragons Marsh was mentioned sitting with Clay in the prey-center near Coconut. It is mentioned by Clay that they made the correct choice in making the two clawmates, as they quickly became close friends. Family Tree Quotes "I hope we survive the next one." "What were those IceWings doing here anyway?" "Unless you think we should leave." '' ''"I'll do whatever you decide." "I thought we were all going to die." Trivia * A marsh is a land form in which grass grows on soil that is typically very muddy, watery, and wet. * In Moon Rising, he is clawmates with Coconut. Qibli found it fitting that the most nervous of dragons was paired with the most docile. According to Qibli, no one could be scared of Coconut. * He is shown to have anxiety and possibly PTSD from watching his sister, Crane, die in front of him. Gallery Typical MudWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical MudWing (colored), by Joy Ang MudTransparent.png|A typical MudWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanmudwing.jpg|A typical MudWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold MarshTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing MudWingbyQueenTerra.png|By NightWing of Time Pencilmarsh.jpg|By Angelturtle 1455062555908-1364437675.jpg|By Snowflake IMG 20160810 1631341 rewind.jpg|By Wisteria Screen Shot 2017-02-03 at 3.38.14 PM.png|by xTheDragonRebornx and how she imagines Marsh|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Canon-MudWings-Reference-Sheet-654897808 MudWing Sigil.png|MudWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing marsh.jpg|A real marsh 321312.png|Marsh by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Marsh-709920225 Marsh.png|Marsh by QueenClam Marsh by MoonlightFantasy.png|Marsh, by MoonlightFantasy cfd68e92d2b76a6e7a27cfe5e8c50944_kindlephoto-93156053.png|Marsh References de:Marsh fr:Grès ru:Торф Category:Characters Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Dragonets Category:DP Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:MR Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Copper Winglet Category:Soldiers Category:Mentioned in DoD